Alunan Melody
by Kiki Hatake
Summary: Sasori yang pada awalnya ingin meningkatkan kekuatan jurusnya, malah membeli sebuah mala petaka / "Suara apa itu?"/ dia hanya menyimpannya sendiri/ "Sasori-danna kenapa ya, un?" / a special collaboration fic with Topeng Lolli Kura, RnR, DLDR, Warnings Inside


Kiki : Holla,minna-san! Kiki balik lagi dengan penpik baru! Ini fic adalah fic kolaborasi dengan Topeng Lolli Kura (panggil Kura aja) jadi _gomenne_ kalo jelek , huhuhu

Kura : yang ngetik bagian ini Kura doing lho…

Kiki : jangan nyebar hoax lo! *ngangkat Bulldozer (!)*

Kura : ehehe… La-langsung aja, pembaca!

Rated : T, iye , T . Kura gak yakin dia bisa membuat fic dengan rate K atau K+

Disclaimer : kalo Kiki yang punya Naruto , udah pasti kagak laku , hehehe *digaplok Kiki*

WARNING! : OOC,gaje,typo(s),jelek karena fic kolaborasi pertama *ngelirik Kura*

_Gomen _kalo tidak menghibur

Happy Reading!

.

.

Pada suatu hari,di sebuah gua yang dihuni oleh para missing-nin kelas S yang disebut 'Akatsuki'. Terjadi sebuah perselisihan antara seorang missing-nin asal Takigakure dan missing-nin asal Sunagakure

"Ayolah, Kakuzu. Berikan aku sedikit uang." Kata seorang boneka hidup berambut merah saudara dari Barney, Akasuna no Sasori.

"Tidak" Jawab Kakuzu singkat

"Kakuzu,berikanlah Sasori sedikit uang." Kata sang pemimpin –Pain-sambil berjalan dan muncul dari kegelapan bersama Konan dan Tobi.

"Tidak akan, leader. Dia akan menggunakannya untuk hal yang tidak penting." Kata Kakuzu santai

"Ini untuk peningkatan kekuatan jurusku, bodoh." Sergah Sasori sweatdrop mendengar penuturan Kakuzu yang pelitnya tujuh turunan.

"Moh, males." Jawab Kakuzu memakai bahasa Jawa yang datang dari negeri antah berantah. Sasori jawsdrop 10 meter (?).

"Kasih, atau lo taruh sekamar ama Tobi!" Ancam Pain OOC sambil menunjuk Tobi. Sedangkan sang korban tertunjuk hanya menari ballet (?).

"I-iye,iye!" Ujar Kakuzu ngeri ditaruh sekamar ama Tobi. Cukup HIdan saja yang membuatnya repot, jangan Tobi.

"Mana uangnya?" Tanya Sasori sarkastis sambil mengulurkan tangannya bak pengemis dengan tampang bebifes (baca : babi fes).

"Huh… Nih!" Kakuzu menyerahkan sang uang dengan kasar dan langsung diambil Sasori dengan ganas. Kakuzu takjub akan kecepatan tangan Sasori mengambil uangnya, mungkin Sasori adalah mantan copet. Mungkin?

"Arigattou." Ujar Sasori datar dan langsung mengganti jubah Akatsukinya menjadi pakaian orang biasa dan hilang dalam kepulan asap. Gimana kalo dia pergi ke dunia luar dan pake jubah Akatsuki? Cari mati!

"Senpai." Ujar Tobi sambil mencolek-colek Kakuzu seperti sabun colek. Terganggu, ia bertanya pada Tobi. "Apa?"

"Senpai mau sekamar sama Tobi?" Tanya Tobi watados. Kakuzu hanya menepuk jidatnya.

~Kiki & Kura~

"Ini adalah seni." Gumam Sasori sambil memasuki sebuah toko bernama 'ART AND CRAFTS'.

"Apakah ada seni yang bagus di sini?" Tanya Sasori pada seorang penjaga toko bergender perempuan Konohagakure itu.

"Banyak, tuan." Jawab penjaga yang memakai kemeja putih dengan rompi hitam serta celana jeans panjang dan sepatu yang berwarna hitam dengan ramah. Sasori menghela nafas. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh bagian toko itu.

"Tidak ada yang menarik." Gumam Sasori lagi, yang ada hanyalah seni dari tanah liat. Mengingatkannya pada ledakan Deidara.

"Kalo saya rekomendasikan, pilih yang itu saja, tuan." Kata sang penjaga toko sambil menunjuk…

…Sebuah kotak musik.

Dengan bentuk hati. Dengan pahatan dua orang lelaki-wanita yang sedang berdansa. Yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni. Dengan tutup kotak music itu yang terbuka.

"Berapa harga kotak musik itu?" Tanya Sasori sambil menunjuk kotak musik yang terlihat tua itu.

"Hanya 75.000 ryo tuan." Ujar sang penjaga toko sopan. Sasori hanya menyerahkan uangnya.

Sang penjaga toko berjalan ke kotak musik itu dan mengambilkannya untuk Sasori . "Ini tuan." Katanya sopan sambil memberikan kotak musik itu.

"Terima Kasih." Ujar Sasori sambil menerima kotak musik itu dan segera keluar dari toko itu dan menghilang dalam sekejap.

Penjaga toko itu menatap kepergian Sasori. "Akhirnya, kutukan itu hilang…" Gumam sang penjaga sambil memandang ke luar toko dengan sendu.

"Kuharap, orang itu tidak mengalami apa yang kami alami…" Gumam sang penjaga toko lagi sambil menggenggam erat sebuah bandul kalung berbentuk kunci.

~Kiki & Kura~

"Kau sudah pulang, Sasori?" Tanya Konan sambil menaruh makanan-makanan di meja makan, sedangkan Tobi harus menutup lubang hidung Zetsu agar tidak mencium bau makanan itu.

"Hn." Jawab Sasori singkat dan masuk ke kamarnya. Ya, dia adalah boneka dan boneka tidak memerlukan makanan. Jadi tidak apa-apa kalau dia tidak ikut makan malam.

-Skip Time-

"Bosan." Gumam Sasori sambil berbaring di tempat tidur kamarnya. Ia memandangi kotak musik yang baru ia beli tadi siang yang sekarang tergeletak di sebuah meja disamping tempat tidurnya.

Makan malam sedang berlangsung, Sasori hanya memandangi kotak musiknya itu.

Pandang.

Pandang.

Sasori hanya memandangi kotak musiknya.

Tapi tiba-tiba…

Tling-tling-tling ~tung-tung-tung~

Kotak musik itu menyala sendiri. Ya, menyala sendiri.

"Apa?" Gumam Sasori pelan sambil memandang kotak musik itu. Kebetulan saat itu dia sedang tiduran di tempat tidur di kamarnya sendirian, yang lain sedang makan malam. Jadi, suaranya terdengar begitu jelas.

Tling-tling-tling…

"Aneh sekali" Kata Sasori sambil mengamati kotak musik itu, pahatan berbentuk dua orang yang lelaki-wanita itu berputar seiring alunan melodi kotak musik itu. Sasori bangkit dari tempat tidurnya lalu mengambil dan memutar kotak musik itu. Tapi, sebelum dia menemukannya…

'SHHHH..'

"Apa? Suara apa itu?" Gumam Sasori. Ya, sebelum ia menemukan tombol kotak musik itu, terdengar suara desisan yang terasa…

Dingin.

Tling-tling-tling~tung-tung-tung~tling-tling-tling tlung-tlung-tlung… Tlung-tlung-tlung, tling-tling-tling~

Suara kotak musik itu berubah nada. Sasori mulai merasakan hawa di kamarnya mulai berubah mencekam.

'SHHHH…SHHHH…'

"Cih…" Suara desisan itu makin keras, makin jelas. Bulu kuduk Sasori tiba-tiba berdiri. Ia merinding.

Tlung-tlung-tlung… Tling-tling-tling… Tlung-tling-tlung-tlung-tlung-tling… Tung-ting-tung…

'KEMBALIKAN…'

Suara itu tiba-tiba berbicara dengan suara dingin, bergetar, serak, dan berat.

"Siapa kau? Tunjukan dirimu!" Tantang Sasori. Tapi tak ada jawaban. Hanya suara alunan melodi lembut dari kotak musik itu. Sasori memasang kuda-kuda bertarung. Lampu kamarnya berkedap-kedip, kamarnya bergoyang-goyang seperti diserang gempa.

Tlung-ting-tung

'…CINCIN ITU…'

Dan seiring alunan melodi lembut itu berakhir, lampu kamarnya berhenti berkedip, kamarnya kembali normal, tidak berguncang lagi. Sasori waspada dan kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke kotak musik itu.

'Kotak musik ini…' Batin Sasori lalu menutup kotak musik itu dan mengantunginya dan keluar dari kamarnya. Menuju meja makan.

Di Meja Makan…

"Sasori? Tumben kau ikut?" Tanya Kisame sambil melahap sarden saus tomatnya. Kanibal. Ikan makan ikan.

"Aku hanya bosan di kamar." Dusta Sasori, sebenarnya dia ingin mencari suara itu lagi di sini. Dia mengeluarkan kotak musik itu dan mencari tombol untuk memainkannya. Bingo! Ketemu! Ada di bagian kanan kotak musik itu. Ia lekas menekannya.

Tling-tling-tling~ tung-tung-tung~

"Jadi, kau menggunakan uangmu hanya untuk kotak musik? Pemborosan." Kata Kakuzu sambil memakan dagingnya. Tapi Sasori tidak memperdulikannya. Ia tetap mengamati kotak musik itu.

'Tidak ada desisan?' Batin Sasori lalu mencubit dirinya sendiri. 'Sakit, ini bukan mimpi' Batin Sasori lagi dan segera mematikan kotak musiknya. Ia memejamkan mata dan bersandar di kursinya. Berusaha relaks.

"Kenapa, Danna, un?" Tanya Deidara sambil memakan ramennya melalui mulut di tangannya (?).

"Tidak…" Kata-kata Sasori terputus saat melihat sebuah penampakan sesosok berambut panjang warna silver dengan baju hitam. Rambut panjangnya itu menutupi wajahnya. Sosok itu berada di dekat pintu ruang makan. Lalu menghilang.

"…apa-apa." Lanjut Sasori. Ia tercengang atas penampakan barusan.

'Ada apa ya dengan danna, un? Dia terlihat aneh, un.' Batin Deidara sambil mengamati raut wajah Sasori yang terlihat gelisah.

Bagaimana petualangan selanjutnya? Siapa sosok itu? Suara apa yang muncul tadi? Sebenarnya, misteri apa dibalik kotak musik itu? Apa ada hubungannya dengan penjaga toko tadi? Siapa penjaga toko tadi? Apakah horrornya kerasa? Tidak kerasa? Salahkan Kiki! *plak!*

TBC

Kura : mangap reader kalo horrornya kurang kerasa, hiksu…

Well, you've been read our fic, mind to review?


End file.
